


I left her.

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert tells the pub that he has left Chrissie for Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I left her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while a go. Robert and Aaron have split up and Robert hasn't tried to kill Paddy.

Robert came into the pub, luckily Aaron was right near the door but he soon started to walk away when he saw Robert.  
"Aaron" Aaron just kept walking.  
"Aaron please I need to talk to you."  
"What about."  
Aaron said loudly with out even looking back.  
"That I've been a idiot."  
Aaron had reached the bar and now was half turned to face his former lover.  
Robert was about to stand next to him, he wasn't sure what he was going to do but he knew what ever it was he wouldn't regret it.

Andy spook first though, he was sat near the door talking to Debby and he could see Roberts left hand.  
"Where's your wedding ring mate?"  
"Me and Chrissie are over." He said half turning to face his brother.  
"What? When? Are you all right."  
"What happened?" Debby asked.  
"I had a affair."  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Andy said standing up.

"Robert, Andy can we take this in to the back room please." Dian asked.  
"No." The boys said in unison, though Andy said it a bit more forcefully then Robert did.  
"How long?!"  
"December."  
Andy now pushed his brother up against the wall of the pub, near the door that Robert had just walked in from.  
"December! Katie was right!"

"Andy get off him." Chas said trying to get Andy way.  
She used to hate Robert, more then hate him after she found out what he was doing with her son but she's seen the Robert only Aaron gets to see.  
She's listened in behind door and watch from afar, not anything sexual just them talking. The was Robert kissed him, the way he held him, the way that if they had a argument he would break down after Aaron had left sometimes and sometimes she could just see him thinking. When his face would change, from his usual self to have a happy smile on his face that made him look like a love sick puppy or like he would do anything to make Aaron better if Aaron was upset.  
She saw him looking at her son like he was the most precious thing in the world and she could see the same look in her sons eyes.

She also couldn't let Andy beet up Robert because she knew Aaron would hate himself later if he did. Cain also came over and pushed Andy off Robert, he found out about the affair a while ago. Aaron had moved slightly closer to Robert.  
"What she dump you then." Aaron ask trying to put up a tough face.  
Robert shook his head.  
"No. I relied that the person I was cheating with was more important to me then she ever could be."

“What you left her?” Andy asked, his hands still holding Robert to the wall but he wasn't pushing or trying to hurt Robert anymore.  
“Yeah.” Robert said looking to his brother then back to Aaron. “I did.”

Andy had now moved away from his brother and now Victoria had moved from behind the bar.  
“You love them then? Who ever this person is.” Vic asked.  
“Yes. More than i've ever loved anyone.”  
“Does Chrissie know.” Andy asked. Slightly proud that for once in his life Robert choose love over money.  
“Yeah I told her everything.”  
“How’d she take that then. Her hubby cheating for that long.” Ross said from the bar.  
“Well” Robert then turned 360. “This is all I have left.” “She burnet the rest of my stuff in my car.”

The atmosphere of the pub was awkward. No one knew what to say but everyone wanted to ask the same question.  
“Who.” Andy said through the silence. “Who is she.”  
Robert then looked down awkwardly but he was angled so he could see Aaron at the bar.  
He could see that Aaron desperately wanted Robert to come out in front of the full pub.  
Robert then looked up to face his brother and gave a small nervous laugh.  
“Well um… Yeah about that I guess I have been away for a long time so you won't know but...um”  
“What.”  
“I sorta play for both teams.”  
“You're having a affair with a bloke.”  
“Who?” Vic said loudly. “It's not Finn is it?”  
“No.” Robert then moved his eyes to look at Aaron, not that anyone made the connection.  
“Who then.” Vic asked. Andy was the first to see where or who actually Robert was looking at and the looks on both of there faces told him he was right. Andy then chuckled, looked at Vic and nodded his head to the pair.

The lintier pub had probably worked it out so Aaron walked and stood close to Robert.  
“You actually left her.”  
“Yeah.”  
“For me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But…”  
“ I don't care. I've been a idiot. I've been one for most of my life but I've been an even bigger one for not leaving her before. I always make the wrong discussions but with you… You make me better, you make me choose the right decisions because I want to be better because of you. I love you. I love you more then I ever thought would be possible. I love you more then her money, her status, her house.” Robert then placed his hand on Aaron's check and Aaron moved into the touch. “I love you more then anyone and anything Aaron. And even if it takes the rest of my life to prove that to you I will.”  
“I love you too.”Aaron said quietly. They had tears in their eyes but they were smiling brightly. “You idiot.”  
Aaron put his hand on Robert's face, which Robert lent into closing his eyes and he was visibility more relaxed.  
“Should we go through the back?” Aaron ask. Robert nodded his head, Aaron grabbed Robert's hand and walked to the back room.

The pub didn't know what to say, if it was awkward before it was super awkward now and no one wanted to say anything with the way Chas was looking.  
After a few minutes Chas, Dian, Vic, Andy,Cain and Adam walked to the back room.

“Soooo” Adam said looking at his best mate a bit annoyed. “December.”  
“Yeah.” Aaron said.  
“You've been having a affair with Robert Sugden since December and you didn't bother to tell me.”  
“I know. I'm sorry.”  
“It's alright mate. I get it.”  
The 8 of them talked for a while before they all went back in the pub, which went silent as they walked in. 

“Right then.” Chas said. “Drinks?” She asked to the people that had just walked out behind her. She then looked straight to Robert with a small smile.  
“Yeah.” Robert said. “Someone else will have to pay though.” Chas smiled.

They spent the next few hours drinking and talking in the pub. Robert was a little nervous at first but when he sat next to Aaron he wrapped his arm around him and didn't move it. He even kissed his cheek once. By the end of the night Robert's head was rested on Aaron's shoulder in the booth in front of the entire pub. A moment Aaron never thought would happen.


End file.
